Dancing Through Life
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: A series of drabbles about Roy and Riza. Life as seen through dancing.
1. Little Bitty Pretty One

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the song titles.

* * *

Little Bitty Pretty One – His First Dance

He was barely four years old the first time he remembers dancing. It was their day when his sisters were all out, and it was just the two of them. His mother and her baby boy. In his mother's sunny parlor they spun around, laughing. He remembers her singing along with the radio. He doesn't remember what the words were, just her rich voice. He remembers warmth and joy and dizzy circles. He hasn't been home in years, doesn't feel he should stain his once home. Now the dances are formal, stiff things, traditions to be followed, and almost never with one he loves. But dancing also brings remembered joy, so he has never refused to dance.


	2. Butterfly Kisses

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the song titles.

* * *

Butterfly Kisses - Her First Dance

She was six when she had her first dance. It was one of her summers with her grandfather, and they were at a wedding. She danced with her grandfather, her feet on top of his and holding his hands. For some reason, the words of the song made his eyes fill with tears.

"Grandpa?"

"Just thinking, little one. I have you for a few more years at least."

"Huh?" She blinked at him. She loved her grandfather, but sometimes he was just weird.

He just smiled down at her. "Never mind. Remember this, darling, a dance always says something."

It was official. Grown-ups were weird, but she'd play along. She did like her grandfather after all. "So what does this dance mean?"

"That I'm glad you're my little girl."


	3. The Blue Danube

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the song titles.

* * *

The Blue Danube – Learning to Dance

When he was twelve, his mother decided he needed to learn to dance. He hated it at first, but after awhile, he began to realize there was a pattern to it, like alchemy. It took everyone by surprise when the worst dancer in the class suddenly became the best. He found dance soothing now instead of irritating. And he found that it impressed girls that he could waltz, gavotte, minuet, and foxtrot without ever stepping on their feet.


	4. The Moving Cloud

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the song titles.

* * *

The Moving Cloud – Caught Up in the Dance

When he was fourteen and she was fifteen, his sister, Evie, developed a passion for the monthly folk dance held at the local hall. And Roy, being a good brother, went with her. Mostly because their older two sisters would have nothing to do with it, and their mother wouldn't let Evie go alone. At least, that was why he went the first few times. He liked the music. It picked you up and swept you away. The dances had a pattern, yes, but it wasn't the formal pattern that was always the same. The steps changed depending on the caller, who mixed them and matched them with the music. It was freedom personified.


	5. An Poc Ar Bulle

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the song titles.

* * *

An Poc Ar Bulle – Last Dance of Childhood

The summer before her sixteenth birthday, Riza and her grandfather spent three weeks in a small town in the western part of Amestris. The town was home to an old school friend of her grandfather's whom they stayed with. Her niece was several years younger than Riza, but the girl went out of her way to make Riza feel welcome with her friends. Aria was a born musician, and music was the common thread in everything she and her friends did. Riza spent those three weeks surrounded by music and learning folk dances. Once she asked Aria what the words to the one song that was played every night meant. The girl laughed and explained the song was the tale of a wild goat chase, like a wild goose chase with more humor. Riza later remembers thinking that maybe this war she was being to was like a wild goat chase, but then that was before she had arrived.


	6. God's Alibi

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the song titles.

* * *

God's Alibi – Dancing Over Sand

The letter was waiting for her. It has been sent weeks earlier. To her surprise, it was from the young girl she'd shared a room with for three weeks the summer before Ishvar. The message was short and hesitant.

_I know the military has its own songs for war. But I though soldiers might need one too._

Tucked inside were folded sheets of music. Caught in the desert sunset, the words stood out, bold against the paper. Riza couldn't imagine what that girl had seen to make her write this for soldiers. Riza wasn't much of a musician, but she did have perfect pitch, and from what she could pick out, it was a bittersweet melody. And one that stuck with her.

She had been humming it when Major Mustang nearly ran over her. They stumbled across the sand together for a moment, holding on to the other to keep upright. It was not quite a dance, but it didn't quite feel like a misstep either.


	7. Edelweiss

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the song titles.

* * *

Edelweiss – Their First Dance

He hated these things, but he really had no choice about attending. Not if he wanted to reach his goal. So here Roy was at another party honoring the "heroes" of Ishvar. The first hour or so hadn't been bad, but after repeating stories about a place he wished he could forget half a dozen times, he need to escape or he'd do something that would ruin his chances in the long run.

An escape appeared in his vision, and he excused himself to his companions. He approached her where she stood, back to a pillar, stiff and formal in her dress uniform.

"Hawkeye."

"Sir."

And he spun her onto the dance floor, safe for the period of the dance.


	8. What A Wonderful World

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the song titles.

* * *

What a Wonderful World – One Last Dance

Roy swirled her around the dance floor. Evie smiled up at him. There was some sadness in her smile, for she knew her baby brother had changed, and in some ways it made him feel better because she at least understood that fact. He didn't feel comfortable here. He hadn't been home since Ishvar. Hadn't planned on coming home now but this was Evie's wedding, and she had asked. He was happy for her and her husband, but he couldn't help being envious. They had innocence and a faith in the future he couldn't share. Not at this point. But it was one more reason to work towards his goal. Their future children would never have to be in his position. Not if he could help it.


	9. Time After Time

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the song titles.

* * *

Time After Time – Dancing at a Wedding

After he had agreed to come to her wedding, Evie had warned him that he might want to bring someone along with him for his own protection. He had understood the message but was left in a quandary. If this had been a military function, he could have picked some random girl to take, but this, this was family. If he took any random girl to a family wedding, she'd get ideas. If not on her own, from his other two sisters and mother. The only woman he knew that would be safe to bring was Gracia, and Maes would kill him if he tried.

Once again, he was saved by Riza Hawkeye. Her quiet presence throughout the day had kept him sane while interacting with old friends and family, people who hadn't changed. He was the one who had changed, and he now fit even less than he had in his youth. And thank the powers that be that Hawkeye wasn't technically under his command until the beginning of next week. He respected her too much and needed her too much to do anything to jeopardize her career. So, now once again she protected him, not with her aim this time but with her quiet presence dance after dance.


	10. Moon River

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the song titles.

* * *

Moon River – Dancing with the Bride

This seemed to be a trend in the last few months. Once again Roy was dancing with the bride. Of course, this time around he was dancing with his best friend's new wife instead of his sister. Gracia smiled up at him.

"I can't thank you enough for introducing me to Riza. She saved me from having my cousin, Janie, be my maid of honor. That wouldn't have been pleasant for either of us."

"What do you mean either of us? You're the one who would have had to put up with her."

"But you're the best man. It's your duty to escort the maid of honor."

"Right. So once again, Hawkeye's saved my life and sanity."

Gracia's face became impish, and Roy suddenly remembered that this was Maes' wife, and he might be doomed.

"Sounds like she's a perfect match for you. We could use another wedding."


	11. You've Got a Friend

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the song titles.

* * *

You've Got A Friend – Dancing with the Groom

Riza still wasn't quite sure how she ended up here. About a month ago, she had helped a rather lost young woman find the Colonel's office only to find out that this was Hughes' fiancée, and the next thing she knew, she was Gracia's maid of honor for the wedding. And currently dancing with the groom.

"You look beautiful, Riza-chan. Not as beautiful as my Gracia, of course, but still beautiful."

She blushed and looked down.

"Aw. That's charming. A blush suits you. Of course, Roy suits you better. When do I get to be his best man?"

"Sir! That's--"

"Ah, ah, ah. Remember, you promised. Every time you call me sir or by rank today you have to dance with Roy. You're both my friends, and I want you to be happy."


	12. You

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the song titles.

* * *

You – Another Wedding, Another Dance

Once again, Riza was captive in her commanding officer's arms as he whirled her around the dance floor. He smiled at her.

"I really should thank you. Apparently, you've saved me from spending the entire day with Gracia's husband hunting cousin."

"When I said I'd protect you, sir, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"Ah, but there are times when I think that some of those women are more dangerous than any of my enemies. My enemies just want to destroy me. They want to marry me. And of course my best friend seems happy to help them."

She smiled at him. "He wants you to be happy."

He snorted. "I'll be happy when I'm Fuhrer. To do that, I need people like you at my side, not a wife."


	13. The Big Set

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the song titles.

* * *

The Big Set – An Impulsive Dance

It was the wistful little curl of her lips that did it. The whole thing was ridiculous. General Artus was probably senile; he was eighty-three after all. Honestly, what kind of military function played folk music? She had been watching the dancers when Roy glanced over his shoulder with this little wisp of a smile on her lips. And he just couldn't help it. It didn't matter that her purpose there that evening was to be his bodyguard and driver. As soon as the current dance ended, he surrendered his partner to a waiting officer and walked over to his lieutenant, pulling her onto the dance floor before she had a chance to protest, which of course she did.

"Sir! This is--"

"You looked like you really wanted to dance."

And then they were too busy with the dance, ladies' chain then right hand star followed by a balance and swing, for any further conversation. It's silly and stupid of him, he knows, but the look on her face now, slightly flushed and breathless from exertion with one of her rare genuine smiles, was worth any problems it caused.


	14. Price of Fire

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the song titles.

* * *

Price of Fire – Dancing Across Her Skin 

It was another one of those damn military events, and this one was worse than the others because the invitation had specified that all women attending must wear appropriate evening attire. That meant no uniform for her, not even her dress uniform. So despite the fact that she was here to make sure no one killed her colonel, Riza was stuck with a silk evening gown which made concealing her weapons more than difficult. Of course, her dress was remarkably simple compared to the other woman here. She didn't care; she was here for a purpose that necessitated that she could run in her dress, which was why she was wearing a pair of dancing slippers concealed by her floor length hem instead of fashionable heels.

The colonel always danced with her once at these things which was why he was making a beeline for her now. As he led her onto the dance floor, she caught sight of a young woman setting music on the piano. She knew that girl, the musician from the summer before Ishvar. The one who had written that song for her during Ishvar. She had an uncanny perchance for lyrics that had been evident in the song she'd sent Riza before. Once again it proved to be true as she began to sing. Riza was suddenly aware of the lines that felt like fire against her back. She looked up at the colonel. This was their song, their unspoken promise. Even if the singer didn't know it, she had created something that described the two of them perfectly. After all, they both knew the price of fire.


	15. Shall We Dance

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the song titles.

* * *

Shall We Dance – Teaching Dancing

There were days when she could kill her colonel. All in all, it was rather sweet of him, but really, some things were a little much. And she really didn't want a broken foot for the annual military gala. It wasn't Ed's fault, he really couldn't help it that he'd never learned to dance as a child, but his automail foot really was a hazard to his partner at this point. He had accepted the ordered dance lessons fairly graciously for someone who had to ordered to the military gala. At least he'd had the sense not to tell Winry that the main reason he'd asked her to accompany him was because the colonel had practically dared him to.

She sighed then blinked, having a sudden idea. "Let's try this again. Think of it like alchemy. There's an exact pattern to follow. One – two – three. One – two – three."


	16. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the song titles.

* * *

Over the Rainbow – Dancing Around the Subject

Her parents would be proud of her. Winry had most definitely grown into a beautiful young woman. And she was definitely stunning tonight: dressed in ice blue silk, hair swept up in a simple bun with wisps framing her face, and silver jewelry winking at her throat and ears. He spun her around the dance floor to a wistful tune, trying to think of some subject for polite conversation. This really wasn't the time or place to being saying 'Look, I know I killed your parents, but I was under orders and didn't know enough to disobey them, and I felt badly enough afterwards that I tried to kill myself, and I know you won't believe me, but I really am sorry and would do anything to change what happened, but since I can't, I working on changing the system, so it won't happen again, and I'm trying to protect the Elric brothers for you.' Unfortunately, that was the only thing he could think about right now. Thankfully, Winry came up with a topic on her own.

"Have you danced with Miss Hawkeye yet?"

He smiled. "Not yet. I always save her at least one dance though."


	17. Embraceable You

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the song titles.

* * *

Embraceable You – Dancing with Ed

Ed wasn't the best dancer in the world. He was much better than when Riza had first started teaching him though. She no longer had to worry about him potentially maiming his dance partners. At least, she didn't have to worry about him maining dance partners accidentally. On purpose was another story. Ed didn't want to be here, and he especially didn't want to deal with the young women who wanted a piece of the new rising star of a state alchemist, which was why she had claimed this dance with him. Riza could understand wanting to murder them. She sometimes had the urge herself when they hung around her colonel; she'd gotten a lot better at controling over the years, but it surface every once in a while. Unfortunately, she was also well aware that as fond as the government was of its alchemists, Edward Elric would not be able to get away with murdering several daughters of prominent officials, however warrented the homicide was. And since Winry was currently in the ladies' room, Ed was an open target. She looked down at her partner.

"Smile, Ed. Winry will be back in a few minutes, and you'll be safe."

"Are you sure you can't shoot them for me?"


	18. Stand By Me

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the song titles.

* * *

Stand By Me – Dancing at the Ball

It was harder than she thought. The military gala was one event that she had always accompanied the colonel to. However, they had never gone by themselves. Every year the four of them, the colonel, herself, Hughes, and Gracia, had gone together. It was always a fun day for Gracia and herself to spend together being silly and frivolous while getting ready. The gala itself wasn't always particularly fun, especially the year Gracia had been pregnant, but the company was always good.

It was different this year. She'd spent the day with Winry, helping the girl get ready as it was the first time she'd ever been to one of these events. The colonel and Edward had picked them up, and she spent the entire car ride waiting for someone to start chattering about Elysia. Now she was dancing with the colonel, but every so often, out of the corner of her eye, she'd see a couple dancing that she'd swear was Hughes and Gracia until she got a better look. Her colonel seemed to be having the same problem, judging by how tightly he was holding her. That was okay though. It confirmed that neither of them was alone, and that's what would get them through this.


	19. The Book of Love

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the song titles.

* * *

The Book of Love – Victory Dance

She wore a red dress that night, red and short and backless. It was the first time she'd worn anything backless in public. Until now, the array she bore on her back had been one of the greatest secrets she carried. But now she could wear it openly, and she did. For the first time she could accompany him to a party as simply his date, not his bodyguard, not his subordinate, just as herself. Even though it was a fairly private party, just Roy and his closest supporters, she still came as a surprise, not the fact that she was his date, there had been an office pool on the two of them for years, but the dress and the array. She could hear the sounds of jaws dropping as they walked by.

Riza didn't care. As Roy pulled her out onto their makeshift dance floor, one hand just below the array on her back, she leaned into his arms with a sigh of contentment. After all, this was what they had fought so hard for in part.


	20. Two Thousand Years

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the song titles.

* * *

Two Thousand Years – Dance in Our Honor

They had done it. He was now Fuhur, and the Elrics were restored, both to their bodies and the people who cared about them. Actually, to tell the truth, they had done it awhile ago, but things had finally settled down enough that people wanted to celebrate. In hindsight, maybe putting Armstrong in charge of that celebration had been a mistake. On the upside, Hawkeye looked absolutely stunning in that dress, when she wasn't looking like she was about to commit homicide that was. So here they were, dancing their first dance in front of everyone as a couple. The Fraternization regulation had been on of the first things to go once he came to power. Well, not completely removed, it did serve a purpose after all, but it had been changed. There had been a number of relationships coming out into the open after that. Apparently, he and Riza were not the only ones who had put duty before personal relationships. But they didn't have to any longer, and neither did he.


	21. Fields of Gold

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the song titles.

* * *

Fields of Gold – Dancing at Their Wedding

One would think that the Fuhur of Amestris' wedding would be the biggest event of the year in Central. Of course, that would be a mistake. The wedding wasn't even held in Central nor had there been many guests, perhaps fifty all together. The ceremony had been simple and to the point. The reception had left very few with dry eyes during Ed's best man speech. Of course, his intro was responsible for that.

"If there was any justice in this world, this speech would start with a five minute monologue on how cute Elysia is. Most of us are thankful to be skipping that, but we all know Hughes would be incredibly happy about Mustang finally getting married…"

Now together they swayed to the music in the approaching twilight. Unspoken vows made years ago finally given voice.


	22. As Time Goes By

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the song titles.

* * *

As Time Goes By – One More Dance

Riza giggled as her husband spun her carefully in circles. His gentleness at this point mostly had to with her current bulk and the fact that he did not want to aggravate her morning sickness. Of course, it was more like all day sickness these days. She really wasn't up to much dancing this days, but it was Edward and Winry's wedding, and she felt the need to dance at least once during the reception. Her giggles had been caused by the scene just prior to this dance. Ed had managed to bean a very surprised Denny Brosh in the head with a garter. Maria Ross had already caught the bouquet. All was good, at least as good as the world could be when her feet were swollen.


	23. Away From the Roll of the Sea

Author's note: I do not own FMA or its characters. I also do not own the song titles.

* * *

Away From the Roll of the Sea – Rowan's First Dance

Riza hid in the shadows of the doorway watching her husband with their two month old daughter. He was completely intent on the little girl in his arms as he crooned an old lullaby and waltzed across the nursery floor. She had awoken alone in bed moments ago. Roy had once again taken it upon himself to deal with the two a.m. feeding of Rowan. He was no Hughes, that was true, but it was also clear to world that his little girl was one of the brightest lights in his life. And she had become fond of catching him in these moments. Someone had once told them long ago that the opposite of war wasn't peace, it was creation. And so they had come full circle.


End file.
